This invention is concerned with a method of measuring temperature values associated in particular with melting points, but with also decomposition points or softening points, for multiple samples of polymers or other substances, and also with apparatus for putting the method into practice. The method of the invention is especially, but not exclusively, suitable for providing melting point values for arrays of polymer samples.
Conventional methods of measuring melting points, such as observing a sample in a capillary tube or use of Differential Scanning Calorimetiy (DSC) are time consuming and involve assessing one sample at a time. Even when automated, DSC can deal with only around 12 samples per hour.
The growth of combinatorial chemistry into the polymer field, has resulted in a requirement for rapid assessment of the physical properties of new polymers. In particular there is a need for a melting point measurement system that can be adapted for the screening of multiple samples in a single operation.